


slowly, one by one

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tom Riddle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sixth was simultaneously the best and worst year of his life.On one hand there were the Death Eaters and the, y'know, threat on his life. On the other, there was the fact of getting thrown back fifty years in time.Meeting and eventually mating Tom Riddle wasn't in his initial plans but oh well. Here he was.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	slowly, one by one

"Welcome to the world of the living." 

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he immediately wished he was dead.

His head felt like a thousand elephants had trampled on it, his lashes feeling like glue stick to his skin. He clutched his head with a pained moan, blinking to clear his blurry vision.

"Mr Malfoy?"

His gaze moved slowly to the source. At first he thought it was Madam Pomfrey but on closer inspection, he noticed that it wasn't her at all.

He hadn't ever seen her before. Tall and gangly with red hair, she could be mistaken for Ginny Weasley if it wasn't for the fact that she looked about fifty years old. Last time he checked, Weasley was sixteen.

Maybe a substitute? Was Pomfrey ill? He couldn't care less.

Only it wasn't just the Healer. The whole atmosphere seemed foreign, like this wasn't supposed to be where he was. This didn't seem like the Hogwarts he knew. But that was stupid, right?

Maybe his sleep deprivation was catching up to him.

"You're free to leave now." The woman said authoritatively. She began bustling around, checking up on the other students and cleaning her vials. 

Draco slowly got up, clutching the mattress a moment to steady himself and walked out of the infirmary.

Nothing seemed different visually. But there was just this...feeling that something wasn't right. That something was different. It unsettled him, keeping his senses on alert.

"Malfoy." 

Draco immediately snapped around, in the direction of that voice.

A dark haired boy his age stood with his back against the wall, assessing him with his shrewd grey eyes. His eyes rove over Draco, taking in his dishevelled appearance, the dark circles under his eyes. He pushed off of the wall and walked to Draco.

Draco, for his part, was confused as fuck. For starters, the boy was clearly in Slytherin judging by his uniform, yet he had never seen him before. He knew Draco's name as well, and that didn't sit well with him at all. Yet there was something about him...some strange familiarity, like he'd seen him in another lifetime.

He was seriously creeped out now. Nothing about this boy seemed safe, but Draco was rooted to the spot, wanting to hear what he had to say. He started to ask for his name, but he cut him to the chase.

"Malfoy." the boy said again, now right in front of him. "How are you, now?"

 _Why do you care?! I don't even know you!,_ he thought, a little hysterically. 

He moved back subtly, looking around for a way to escape.

This didn't escape the other Slytherin.

"I'm… alright, I guess." He tried to maintain eye contact but it was hard with how piercing his gaze was, even though he had to look way up to look Draco in the eye. 

"Come on, then." He said commandingly. He started walking away, pausing when he saw that Draco wasn't following. 

The only option that made sense was that this boy was sent by the Death Eaters. Maybe even a Death Eater himself. Maybe he was here to discuss their next meeting and how far along he was in his plan. 

Draco really, _really_ didn't want to talk about that.

Draco felt like he was stuck to the floor, not knowing what he should do. He needed to leave but there was this feeling in his gut that if he didn't follow, the other would makehim.

He started moving nervously, and the other resumed walking when he saw Draco was coming. While walking he pondered why the other boy would be wearing a Slytherin uniform if he didn't belong to Slytherin. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him any house, not just Slytherin. Maybe he didn't go this school at all and was just wearing the uniform to blend in? Perhaps not to arouse suspicion?

They rounded a corridor and here the light was dimmer, the shadows more prominent. Draco gulped but the other boy didn't even seem to be fazed, calmly moving them into an empty classroom.

While there, he shut the door and moved to face Draco.

All of Draco's senses were on high alert and he crossed his arms, subtly moving his wand closer. He hoped the nervousness didn't show on his face.

In his anxious state, he didn't notice that the other had moved closer until his warm breath washed over his face. Draco jerked suddenly, face flushing immediately at the proximity. He unconsciously took a step back. The boy moved right along with him, intense gaze trained on Draco's face.

This close, he could count the thick lashes that brushed his cheeks when he blinked, and the slight rosy tint of his cheeks and how Draco's breath brushed over his lips on every exhale-

"You should take yours off as well." 

Draco exhaled sharply, eyes moving rapidly over his face.

"Take wh-what off?" 

He brought his hand up and unbuttoned his collar. Draco's breath hitched suddenly, his eyes glued to the tiny glimpse of pale, butter smooth skin revealed. He gulped.

Pushing the cloth slightly to the side, he peeled off the white , nearly invisible patch stuck to his skin.

_Oh, fuck._

Immediately the scent of the earth after a good, harsh storm hit him so hard, had to clench his hands on the desk behind him to keep from collapsing. His knees buckled under the _sheer_ _strength_ of the mouthwatering scent, cracking across his senses like thunder. Petrichor and ambrosia, drowning and energizing, pulling Draco in until he was too far gone to let go. 

He didn't realise he was moving until he'd crowded the Omega against the desk, pupils dilated until only a thin ring of blue was left. His teeth sharpening with a snarl as his suppressed Alpha finally awoke from its slumber, moving towards the divine smell wafting through him, saliva pooling under his tongue. It moved through him, revealing its layers, dark chocolate and roses and fire crackling under the summer night, blinding and burning him in the best way possible.

Through his haze, he vaguely registered a soft hand coming up to touch his face and he looked down, trying to focus his drunken gaze. 

His sharpened hearing picked up on the quiet moan that escaped through the Omega's lips and he licked his own, wanting to feel it on his tongue. 

He reached up to tug at Draco's neck and the movement crashed through the haze in his mind.

Some blinding clarity pushed across his senses and he immediately staggered back, away from the now confused Omega. He slapped his hand across his nose, cutting off some of the scent, enough to gather his senses.

Panic crashed through him and his vision blackened for a second. His heartbeat thundering in his ears, he staggered away from the boy, panting like he ran a marathon.

For a moment they just stared at each other, panting and wide eyed until Draco swivelled around

He unlocked the door with inhuman speed, and ran through it as fast as he could, leaving behind the shivering Omega. 

Tom Riddle didn't move for a long, long time.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
